How Do You Fix A Screwed Up Love Story?
by disneystorieswriter
Summary: No So Random! Sonny is dared to try out for the new male part on mack falls and gets the part. altho Chad thinks she is a boy named Alan, it doesn't stop him from falling in love with her... or him. ppl find out about them and things get very complicated.
1. Trailer

**A.N. Ok so this was originally gonna be a collab written on youtube but i havent talked to this person 4 months and we never wrote any of it or even so much as come up with a name, we only knew we wanted to do a collab. If i get in contact with this person soon we might start writing it as a collab but for now I'm going to write it by myself but the plot was my idea so i think it will be ok. if this person wants to continue it as a collab then i will tell u guys who they r and give them parshal credit for it. but ya here is the "trailer" for the story. Tell me what u think, i still have 2 write the 1st chapter but should not be up any later than monday night, probably 2maro tho. review and tell me what you think =) oh and btw I dont have a problem with guys who are gay at all one of my best friends is gay. I just have Chad act the way I think he would to protect his reputation in Hollywood. Ideas or suggestions for the story? PM me or review and tell me. thx =) oh and Sonny and them are all 16yrs old and her sister is Alex Monroe (Alex russo/selena gomez) who is 20. Chad is 17. and Sonny and alex dont live with their mom, she still lives in wisconsin. There is condor studios but no So Random. But she does meet tawni, nico, grady, and zora at a party, and marshal on the set of mackenzie falls. ok enough rambling... read... plz =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two sisters moving to hollywood<strong>

"Come on Sonny this place is perfect" Alex said, convincing Sonny it would be great

* * *

><p><strong>One Hollywood party<strong>

"Hi I'm Tawni and this is Zora" Our new friend Tawni said.

* * *

><p><strong>One dare...<strong>

"Sonny,I dare you to try out for the new part on Mackenzie Falls" Tawni said challenging her.

"But..but that part is for a boy..." Sonny said with worry.

"Then we'll make you a boy! yay! makeover!" Tawni said excitingly

* * *

><p><strong>One makeover...<strong>

"Yes! Sonny it's perfect!" Tawni yelled as she finished Sonny's guy look.

* * *

><p><strong>And of course a lesson in 'guy-hood' from the guys themselves<strong>

"Ok Sonny now you gotta walk like a guy" Grady said as he was helping to teach her to be a guy.

"I have an idea, here take these" Nico said handing her a pair of socks from the dresser. Sonny

look at him, confused. "What do I do with them?" she asked. "Put them down your pant!" He

said as if it were obvious. "What? Why?" She yelled. "ok lets be honest. There are girls at

those auditions, grown up girls, they are not gonna pick you if you have nothin... you know,

down there, Teen heartthrobs gotta have somethin to them" He says explaining it as she puts

it down the front of her baggy guy jeans that

showed her boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>One twist of fate...<strong>

"I got the part" Sonny said blankly, not realizing what she said.

"What?" Alex said, suprised.

"... Oh my gosh I got the part!" Sonny said, freaking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Add another twist...<strong>

"You are sharing a dressing room with Chad Dylan Cooper" said.

"What? But Mr. Condor-" Sonny said with her deep voice, trying to object.

"No But's Alan." Mr. Condor said, using the boy name Sonny came up with to audition

* * *

><p><strong>And one more just for entertainment<strong>

"Oh my gosh you really like him! you need to tell him you're a girl!" Alex said.

"I can't! I'm his friend! he'll never trust me again!" Sonny yelled.

* * *

><p>"What? Dude! but-but what about all the girls you sleep with? All the kisses and everything! God! the press is gonna have a field day! I can't believe you like A guy.<p>

Not only a guy but our new co-star, not even just that! He's a good friend of yours too..." Devon said.

"Devon, you're my best friend. You have been since we auditioned together. I've always been able to tell you anything so please Devon. Don't tell anyone... but on the

bright side, I think Alan likes me too" Chad said, slightly smiling while Devon Shakes his head.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I lied, just a few more twists ; )<strong>

Although he thinks I'm a boy that doesn't stop this. Our lips are just about to meet. He doesn't

pull away but he whisperes "I-I can't do this! I-I'm not gay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Some things get complicated...<strong>

"We can't go out. Dating a guy would ruin my rep completely... but I do really like you Alan and

don't just wanna be friends" Chad Said

"then what do you want to be?" Sonny said, with her deepend voice to acted as a boy.

"We can be friends with benefits..."He offered

* * *

><p><strong>Then more things get complicated...<strong>

Chad began freaking out "Have you seen the cover of Tween Weekly Alan? Here I'll read you

the title 'Two Teen Heartthrobs in love?' Alan how could you do this to me? How did they

get a picture of us kissing?" He yelled

"I didn't do it! Do you think I want people thinking I'm gay too?" Sonny yelled in her deep voice.

* * *

><p><strong>...And of course even more complicated...<strong>

"AHHH! Oh my god!"Sonny and Chad heard a scream as they were making out and pulled

away imidiatly

"Portlyn! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Chad screamed

"Then what is it? I saw you making out with a guy!" Portlyn screams back at him

"..OK Its exactly what it looks like..." He said, calming down.

"Oh my god" She said, more to herself as she walks away

* * *

><p>Find out what happens in...<p>

How Do You Fix A Screwed Up Love Story?

...coming soon...


	2. Chapter 1: And boy did she need it

**A.N. Ok so this is the 1st chapter. I know its not very good, its mainly just a filler, to get the story where I want it to go quickly. I started writing it right after I posted the trailer but when I woke up in the morning, I thought it was terrible so I completely re-wrote it but kept the same plot of the chapter. Ok so heres the age breakdown**

**Chad-17**  
><strong>SonnyAlan-16**  
><strong>Tawni-17<strong>  
><strong>Zora-14<strong>  
><strong>Grady-18<strong>  
><strong>Nico-18<strong>  
><strong>Alex-21<strong>

**ok again like I said before this isn't a very good chapter but I wanted to post it soon since I told ppl I would also I just finished writing it and its 3:10am here. if you dont believe me, I live in america, In the eastern time zone so im not joking... Only for you guys =) I was glad ppl reviewed and favorited, thats what made me want to get this out so soon. There was one review in particular that completely cheered me up =) but thanks for your guys' support and again I know this isn't a great chapter but next chapter will be better since the story will be where I want it to be and hopefully it will be a long chapter but im can't make promises because I havent wrote it yet... ok now it 3:14am so I think I'm gonna go to bed b4 my mom has to get up for work and starts yelling at me haha plz review, good or bad. And idk what the whole world is like. I know not alot of it is ok with gay rights but just remember thats not exactly what this story is so plz dont let that stop you from reading it. Me personally, well I live in a small city in the heart of america and in my city/town, most people are ok with gay rights but if your not thats perfectly fine, im not trying to cause a riot. I'm only saying this because I got a PM that was Basically "yelling" at me for having Chad think Sonny's a boy and all that saying thats not right and ranting on but its just a story! if you dont like the idea then dont read it. I love you all but this story is for entertainment purposes, not debating. ok thanks, srry im babbling... I do tht sometimes ok anyways if you made it through that whole authors note review and say "Imaginary Penguin XD" lolz i just wanna see how many ppl listen to me =). And if you made it through this whol note, Congratz! you want a cookie?... WELL SO WOULD I! =)... Te-He =) ok... I must be tired, cuz now im smiling like an idiot at that joke... ok now its 3:20am but anywho...**

**STORY STARTS NOW...I PROMISE =)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Sonny, this place is perfect!" Alex said, convincing Sonny it would be great as they walk through the doors of their new house in Hollywood. "I don't know<br>Alex, it's all just...so different." Sonny says, with worry in her voice. " I know Sonny but it's Hollywood! It's supposed to be different" Alex responds, smiling. Suddenly they hear a knock at the door. Alex walked to the door to open it and she saw a girl about 13 maybe 14. "Hi, can I help you?"Alex says, trying to be polite.

"I'm Zora, just came to greet the new neighbors" Zora said smiling. "Thanks I'm Alex Monroe and this is my sister S-" "Sonny" Sonny said cutting off her older sister "Why don't you come it?" Sonnny offered and Zora gladly accepted. They talked, and laughed, and even painted as Zora helped them unpack and decorate. Three hours later they were only half way done. "Hey guys, my friend is throwing a party at her house at 8 tonight... its just down the street, you wont be able to miss it. Are you guys gonna go?" Zora asks. "I don't think we should g-" "Of course we'll go!" Alex says, cutting off Sonny. "Ok thats great, its gonna be fun... Tawni always throws amazing partys, she's known for it" Zora explains. "Sonny our first hollywood party!" she screems to Sonny as Zora laughs.

"What brought you two to all the way over here anyways?" Zora asked. "Alex got accepted to a university here, and our mom said I could come to and go to school online" Sonny says explaining the situation. "ah" Zora said, understanding. "Ok well i'll see you guys at the party in about 2 hours. bye" Zora said begining to walk out. "Bye!" The sisters say cheerfully.

As Sonny and Alex enter the house they realized Zora was right, you couldn't miss it. The music was blaring, The huge house, crowded with people with plastic red cups in there hand, probably beer. Sonny and Alex were mesmerized by the scene infront of them Sonny bumped into someone.

"Oh i'm so sorry" Sonny Says Apologizing to the well-dressed Blonde. "No, No your fine. You know, I don't think i've seen you 'round here before" She says yelling so they could here her over the music. "I'm Tawni" She hold out her hand as we shake it. Then we notice Zora come up behind her. "And this... is Zora" Tawni Continued. "Yeah don't worry about it Tawn, we've met. These are my new neighbors." Zora says to Tawni explaining. "I'm Alex" alex says introducing herself. "And this is my little sister Sonny" She says, also introducing Sonny. "Nice to meet you guys." Tawni said with a smile.

"Ok are you all up for a little game of truth and dare?" Tawni asks. "yeah sure." Sonny said with a smile. "Ok well I want you to meet a couple of our friends. Zora, text Nico and tell him to meet us in the guest room and I'll text Grady." Tawni said. "Alright you got it." Zora said as they both whip out their phone and text. "Come on lets go to the room" Zora said as Tawni, Alex, and Sonny followed her.

As they walked in the room the tv was on, playing Mackenzie Falls. "oh my god, I love this show!" Sonny said. "I know me too!" Zora yells as the hug jokingly as Nico and Grady walk in and stare at them. When Sonny and Zora pull away laughing they look at Nico and Grady. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." Sonny said to them. "...What a small world, so am I." Nico says, opening his arms for a hug as Tawni jokingly pushes him to the side as they all laugh. "Im Nico" He said. "And I'm gray" Grady said. "Ok so now that we all know eachother yall scoot your boots and play truth or dare." Sonny said. They all sit in a circle as Tawni goes to the mini fridge in the room to get bottle.

As she sits down Nico spins it first as it goes to Grady. "Ok G, truth or dare?" Nico said, with challenging eyes. "Dare me bro." Grady responded. " Ok... i'll start with a little dare... Go to the other room, grab the microphone from the Dj and yell 'I love Chad Dylan Cooper!' " Nico Said. "Are you serious?.. I hate that guy!" Grady said. "Sorry G... It's a dare, you have to."

Grady sighs as he walks out and they hear him over the speakers as people boo him off the stage and he comes running back while the group is laughing at him. "Ok whatever man, whatever." Grady says in embarrement as he spins the bottle. It slowly goes around the circle nearly stopping but not quite as it finally reaches Tawni and stops. "Truth or dare Tawni?" He asks. "Truth" she says with a smile as everyone groans. "fine. Be that way" Grady says jokingly. " ok, Tawni, this is stupid but where's your family? I mean, you have the house to yourself..." Grady asks.

"Well, My mom is on a bussiness trip, my brothers at college and my dad... well who knows where the hell he is, therefor... party! Wooo!" She responds cheerfully as she spun the bottle and it quickly landed on Sonny. "Truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare." Sonny said.

"Ok, let me show you all a real dare. "Sonny, I dare you to try out for the new part on Mackenzie Falls!" Tawni says, challenging her. "But..but that part is for a boy..." Sonny said with worry. "Then we'll make you a boy! yay! Makeover!" Tawni said clapping her hands as everybody in the circle laughed. "Are you serious? I have no idea how to act like a guy!" Sonny says trying to get out of the dare. "I think we can help you with that." Nico said with a Mischevious smile reffering to Him and Grady.

"So, are we actually doing this?" Zora asked seriously. "Looks like we are." Alex said smiling. "Wait but when are the auditions? I need time!" Sonny yells. "Somewhere around 9" Tawni said smirking as Sonny shot her a glare. "I said i need time! not a rhyme! seriously." She said. "Ok, ok I think their around noon tomorrow." Tawni said laughing. " Noon! How am I supposed to be ready to be a boy by tomorrow?" Sonny Asked. "Easily, we start now" Tawni stated simply. By now the party was calmed down and most everyone was gone. "ok everyone lets go to my brother'r room." Tawni said. "You have a brother?" Alex asks. "Ya. He's at college now and lives in a dorm but he still has this room here with some old clothes, you know just incase he kills someone and needs a place to hide" She said winking as we walked.

When they all got to the room Tawni began to pick out clothes. "Ok Sonny, what kind of guy do you want to be?" Tawni asks in all serious-ness. "Wow... I never thought I would hear that sentence." Sonny said. "Well I guess I wouldn't mind looking emo, Emo guys are hot" Sonny finished as she smiled. Tawni looked through the closet and took out some dark colored clothes. "If the skinny jeans don't fit then use these ones she said grabbing a pair of smaller ones. "ok thank now everyone... get out!" Sonny said laughing. As Sonny got dressed in the guy clothes, she wore the smaller pair of black skinny jeans with dark grey boxer hanging out a little bit. She also had a solis black button-up shirt with a loose red and black tie and normal black and white converse. She had to admit it looked perfect but she still had some things to fix.

She called everyone to come in then she noticed something. "Where's Zora?" Sonny asked. "She had to go home, its late." Tawni said reluctantly."You look great and all sonny but You have to put your girls away somehow" Grady says to Sonny. "What?" Sonny said confused. "Well um... your-" "Your boobs, Sonny, if you don't hide them, you'll never pass off for a boy" Nico said bluntly cutting Grady off. Sonny was a bit taken back but she knew they were right. "How am I supposed to do that?" She asked. "I Have an Idea" Alex said.

A few min of Alex and Sonny alone in the room Alex managed to hide them and call everyone back in. "Wow Sonny, wow you look perfect! if I didn't know you were a girl, I would totally date you!" Tawni said. "Tawni, I could've gone mmy whole life without knowing that." Sonny said as they laughed. Suggestions go thrown around between the new group of friends of what to do with her hair. Finally they decided to take a bald cap and a dark borwn, almost black wig. Finally everyone agreed on the look, it was perfect.

"Now, its time to teach you the fine art of being a guy." Nico said confidently as Tawni and Alex look at eachother and silently agree they don't want to be around and walk out. "ok Sonny, Talk... like a guy of course." Grady said. "What do I say?" Sonny asked "Wait first you need a guy name... what will it be?" Nico asked. " Alan" Sonny saids smiling. "Ok so Alan, say 'Hey, i'm alan nice to meet ya' " Nico said. "Ok" Sonny said in her regular voice but suddenly making it deeper "Hi, I'm Alan, nice to meet you." Sonny said with her guy voice, but acting way too proper. "No, Sonny you have act like a guy, like you don't care, say 'ya' not 'you' not 'yay' not 'yeah' but 'ya'" He said. "ya" She said. "There you go now walk in stides, walk tough, like your everything." He said as she walks exactly ho he walks her to but then he notices something...

"Um Sonny... here, take these" Nico said handing her a pair of socks from the dresser. Sonny looked at him, confused. "What do I do with them?" she asked. "Put them down your pant!" He said as if it were obvious. "What? Why?" She yelled. "ok lets be honest. There are girls at those auditions, grown up girls, they are not gonna pick you if you have nothin... you know down there, Tween heartthrobs gotta have somethin to them" He says explaining it as she puts it down the front of her tight skinny jeans that showed her boxers, creating a small but well outlined buldge. "ok Thats perfect" Grady said. "We have taught you all we can young grass hopper" Grady said smiling as they called the girls back in.

Tawni examined her carefully for a few seconds. "woah" Tawni said laughing. "Where'd that come from?" Tawni said obviously suggesting the buldge. "We thought it'd be a good touch." Nico said. "Good idea" Tawni said.

"alright well I gotta head home" Nico said. "Yeah me too." Grady agreed as the guys walked out and went home. "ok girls so if you wanna stay the night you can, you know where the guest room is, the other one is right beside it." Tawni explained as she walked upstairs to her room. Alex and Sonny Stay, sleeping in their clothes, Alex, because she didn't have extra and Sonny, because she needed to keep the guy look.

When Sonny woke up and went downstairs Tawni Was already there eating cereal. "Where's Alex?" She asked Tawni. "She had to go to school but she said good luck at your audition today" Tawni said, smiling. Sonny shook her head playfully as she sat down and poured herself some cereal. "Hurry up Sonny, we only have a half an hour before we need to leave" Tawni said walking back upstairs to get dressed. The time began to go by quickly as she finished her cereal then remembered something.

" Tawni! How am I supposed to know my lines?" She yells, now freaking out. "Oh I forgot, don't worry, I printed them off of the Mackenzie Falls website. You don't need to have them memorized. The part your auditioning for is named Hunter so read those lines and get used to saying them. Now come on and get in the car, we gotta go." Tawni said, handing Sonny the script while also pushing her out the door into the car quickly. Sonny looked at the script and how cheesy it was. 'And to this, I say farewell penelope and may our paths meet again in the nearest of our future.' Sonny said in her head reading the last line of the episode.

She completely forgot. The girl who plays Penelope got fired but they wanted to do one last episode with her to explain why the character dissapears. The car slowly comes to a stop as Sonny looks up at the builing, Condor Studios. "Well, It's time Alan, lets do this" Tawni said getting out of the car with Sonny as Alan, Giving Sonny the confidence boost she needed, and boy did she need it...

* * *

><p><strong>thx =) Review, nxt chapter will be better, this was mostly a filler... im saying this if u didn't read the one at the top... PM ideas if you have any.<strong>

**PeAcE~lOvE~rOck oN**


	3. Chapter 2: She said Excitedly

**A.N. If you didn't know, Alan in this story is pronounce with the 'al' sounding like the 'al' in albert and the 'an' sounding like 'in' (al-in) so yeah just thought you'd like to know. Sorry it took a while, Ill try to update weekly. again this isnt a great episode but the story will get better, i promise =). My best guy friend who is basically the only person I talk 2 during the summer (I'm mostly a loner XD thats what they call me), went to court again this morning and got put on probation...again. He isn't legally allowed to use a cell phone until his probation is over so I can't text him anymroe altho I used to txt him all night till like 3am lolz =). He txtd me right after court to explain that he cant txt me or anyone and he was now shutting it off and taking out the battery and told me he will definitely find a way to contact me, somehow he was gonna make it work =). It makes me happy but I hate that because he used to date my best friend and she also went to court earlier probably in like november and got diversion where she had community serivice and the phone thing and her diversion is over next month but thats why i can't talk to her and she is grounded from the internet till her diversion is over. anyways, u guys probably dont wanna hear bout my dramatic summer (altho its alot less dramatic then during the school year.) so I only have a couple more things to say. Since I have no one to talk to anymore during the summer cuz im not very fond of my other friends -_-... PM me =) lolz oh and PM me if you have any ideas for this story, any of my others, a new story, wanna do a collab, or just wanna talk =) thank... finally here is the story =) I know this may be asking for 2 much but how about you guys try to get me at least 5 reviews before next friday?...deal? XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Last Time:<span>_**

_The car slowly comes to a stop as Sonny looks up at the builing, Condor Studios. "Well, It's time Alan, lets do this" Tawni said getting out of the car with Sonny as Alan, Giving Sonny the confidence boost she needed, and boy did she need it..._

**_Now:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Sonny's P.O.V)<span>_**

As Tawni and I walked down through the hallways of Condor Studios we spotted the line for the auditions. It was huge to say the least. As I stood in the line, Tawni stayed beside me.

"Are you ready S-Alan" She asked me, smiling.

"Well, as ready as I'll ever be" I say as I suddenly see Nico and Grady making their way towards us.

"Hey guys. I see you actually went through with this." Grady said, causiously.

"yeah, obviously!" Tawni Said Jokingly.

Minute by minute passed by, then an hour or so. I sarted getting nervous. Of course I don;t want the job but I can't purpously screw this up. I finally reached the audition room as Nico and Grady say goodbye and leave.

"Good lucky Alan." Tawni said to me, but then she began walking in with me. The body guard stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss, these are closed auditions." He said with a tough voice. Tawni was never one to take no for an answer. She quickly put on a hurt face and pulled a story out of her, um, butt.

"It's Miz, actually." She said with an attitude. "And I don't care if they are closed auditions. Alan is my fiance, I think I have a right to be here." She said, playing the act of a mad girlfriend easily. As I stand there shocked by the story she made up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miz" the bodyguard said to Tawni. "You two are engaged? You're so young though. How old are you guys?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh we're 16." Tawni said as the bodyguard looked shocked and, reluctantly, let them both in, as well as walking in himself.

"Mr. Smith, This Is Alan...Im sorry I didn't catch your last name..." He said, Direting the question toward me.

"Monroe" I said, trying out that guy voice, Nico and Grady taught me.

"okay, Well this is Alan Monroe and his fiance, who insisted on coming in." He said, obviously not liking the fact she was there too.

"Okay, thank you Robert" She said, dismissing the bodyguad. "So congrats on your engagment but aren't you two a little young?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes, yes we are" Tawni says smiling.

I look around observing the room while the casting people were writing down some things. Then I noticed something shocking. Chad Dylan Copper, himself! Sitting at the table with the casting people! 'Is he helping to choose the new character?' I thought to myself, although my question couldn't be answered.

"Ok Mr. Monroe, Here is your script and turn to page 15." Mrs. Smith said, handing me a script. "You will read the lines of Hunter while Chad Dylan Copper here will read the lines of Mackenzie." She explained as I nodded, as nervous as ever. "Ok, you to may begin, whenevr you're ready Mr. Monroe." She added.

I quickly looked over the script to find the emotions my character was supposed to be having during this chat with Mackenzie and I soon find out that it is more than just a chat, but a fight.

"I'm Sorry Mack!" I yelled, surprisingly with enough emotion to leave the casting directors a little shocked. Even Chad Dylan Cooper seemed impressed, showing a bit of a smile.

"You're sorry's aren't accepted her Hunter." He said, acting greatly, as he does on the show. "How could you do this to me? You were supposed to be my friend" He yells back at me

" I tried to be your friend! She's just, so amazing Mack, Don't you understand that? I couldn't just let her go!" I yelled or rather, Alan yelled. 'Hey, I think I'm getting used to this whole two names thing.' I thought happily.

"Of course I understand that! That's why she was my girlfriend! Just leave Hunter! After everything the falls have been through, you are definently the worst." Chad said, Acting out his character perfectly, as he'd done for many years.

"Sorry to break it to you Mackenzie, But I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what has happened. I'm staying and thats that." I say.

"This isn't over Hunter!" Chad yelled and put down the script, because that was the last line in the small packet.

"That was good Mr. Monroe." Mrs. Smith said smiling. Weather it was because she was obligated to or because I was generally good, I don't know. "Now please come to this table and fill out this Sheet. It just has the basics." She said as I go to Tawni before I grabbed one.

"How was I?" I whispered to her.

"Perfect." She said back as I grabbed the sheet and began to fill it out.

Mrs. Smith was right. It was the basics. Name, Date of birth, Adress, Phone number, Etc. I filled them out quickly and handed the, back to Mrs. Smith, watching the reactions of the other people at the table.

"Thank you Mr. Monroe. We'll be in touch." Mrs. Smith said with a smile as Tawni and I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Chad's P.O.V)<span>_**

"Him. I want him." I said to Mrs. Smith, the casting director.

"Chad, there are still plenty more people in line. I know that was very impressive but there might be someone better" She said to me.

"Better? I don't think so. He was great, he acts as well as any of my cast members, even better than some of them!" I say trying to make a point.

"Chad here's a deal ok? We will go through the rest of the auditions, as normal. If by the end of the day, you still want Mr. Monroe to play Hunter then he will. Okay?" She said reasoning with me

"Ok, I guess thats ok." I say, giving in.

"Thank you, Thats all I ask." She said.

This is going to be a long day...

The auditions went on, going from bad to worse to, well, even worse than worse. There were a couple more good actors but none as good as Alan. I get bored very fast, reeating the same lines over and over again. The line finally begins to shorten as we were at the last few people in it, and they were good.

"Okay Chad, What do you think now? Who now?" Mrs. Smith asked when we were done.

"I still really liked Alan but also I liked Brian and Lucas." **(A.N. just random names XD) **I said to her.

"Ok so what do you want to do about it?" She asked me, as if to quiz me on my judgment.

"Watch the tape of those three again?" I say as more of a question than a statement.

"Very good, lets do that." She said with a smile, getting the dvd from the camera with the auditions on it.

As we watch them I look at the key details. They features on their faces as the talk, the feeling, the believability... wait is that a word? ok whatever, it is now. After watching all three auditions again I finally decide.

"Do you know who we should get now Chad?" Mrs. Smith asks me.

"Yes I do" I say with a confident smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Alex's P.O.V)<span>_**

When I got home Sonny said that the audition went well and Tawni went with her. She filled me in on all the details. As I'm finishing up unpacking some things for my room I here her on the phone in the distance so I go out to the living room and get on the computer to...eavesdrop... What? I'm the older sister! I'm allowed to eavesdrop.

"Yes, that sounds good, I'll tell him" I heard Sonny say.

I sit at the computer just checking my facebook trying to listen to Sonny.

"Okay, thank you bye." Sonny said, hanging up the phone as she walks to me.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing really, I got the part." she said blankly, not realizing what she said.

"What?" I say surprised as my eyes widen and then my eyebrows crease as my head tilts to the side and my eyes also move to the side to look at her as she slightly pulls down her sunglasses and looks confused for a minute.

"...Oh my gosh, I got the part!" She said, now freaking out and smiling.

* * *

><p><em>(<strong>Sonny's P.O.V)<strong>_

"Oh my gosh, I got the part!" I said excitedly


	4. AN Collabs

**A.N. Sorry but this isn't a chapter, just an A.N. The next chapter will be up next week sumtime... this weekend if i have time to write it. oh and I'm sorry for all of**

**the misspelling and errors in that last chapter. I rewrote it and forgot to proof read it =) Ok, now here is the point...****I have been getting alot of PMs recently within**

**the past couple days to do collabs. I would love to do them but I can't do all of them. I don't want to get a bad rep or something for not going through with the**

**collabs people have offered.**

**I'm still opened to doing a collab but probably just 1 or 2. right now i have 5 offers. If you have PM'd me, you know who you are and I can't promise anything**

**as of now, but by July 4, 2011 Which is only 10 days from now, I'll be able to decide.I'm saying this now because if you have thought about it, you should PM**

**me b4 then. I will begin choosing on that day and will hopefully have my answer by tht day. I'm in the eastern time zone in the US so that day might end sooner or**

**later for you but i will have an answer by that day, for my time. So yeah, to cut to the chase, If you wanna do a collab then please try to PM me as soon as you**

**can. If you PM me after that date, its still a possability and will probably still be very likely. Later on in the story i will probably offer the same thing. I don't**

**want people to think I'm being pushy or anything, I just want to get these things orginized so I know what I am or am not doing. If I have been PMing you**

**recently and we have been talking about a story together, I will not release the information. The story idea does not belong to me, its still yours so if i end up**

**not being able to do a collab with you, feel free to use the idea yourself, unless it was all my idea... then come up with your own ;) lolz. So yeah. If you wanna**

**do a collab together PM me and by the 4th of July I will be able to tell that(those) person(people) personaly with a PM and if we talk and decide to officially go**

**through with it then and only then will I announce it on my page. So the few of you I have been talking to, I probably wont PM you again until the fourth of July.**

**Sorry, but honestly I didn't make any promises yet, we all have just thrown ideas around... honestly I think it would be really fun to write a story with 3 authors**  
><strong>=) but that would probably get very complicated but if your interested in doing that and you have another author that you already talk to or maybe have never<strong>

**even talked to then PM me with the subject"3 person callab" or something like that so I know. Also if you would be interested in doing that and don't have**

**someone in mind, PM me anyways with that subject and maybe we can work something out. Ok well I think thats all I wanted to explain. If I didn't explain it**

**well enough please review or PM me and if you have any questions feel free to PM me. wow... 10 imaginary points for anyone who counts how many times I**

**said "PM" or "PMing" or "PMd" or anything of that sort... not counting this time XD. Thx =)**


	5. Chapter 3: Lets go to my place

How Do You Fix A Screwed Up Love Story?: Chapter 3: Let's go to my place

**A.N...Ok yay heres the next chapter =) Can i ask for 10 reviews this time? alos the Collab offer is still opened cuz i havent decided yet. If you have an idea for this story, one of my others, or a new one I can write then PM me oh and btw... I started talking to LOLChanny819 about halfway thru writing this ... just thought you'd like to know... or maybe you didn't care =/... well either way, this concludes today's segment of: Now You Know =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_"Oh my gosh, I got the part!" I said excitedly_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now:<strong>_

_**(Chads P.O.V.)**_

"This is it Chad" Marshal , our director said to me. "Alan should be here in about a half an hour" He continued.

Ah that's right. Its been about a week since auditions and we called him the same night of his audition.

"but there is something I have to tell you, Theres good news, and there's bad news..." Marshal said trailing off

"...What is it Marshal?..." I asked curiously.

"Okay well the good news is that we are taking those boxes out of that added on room in your dressing... room." He said to me, with a big fake smile.

I have to admit, you can't really call it a dressing room. In fact, it has many rooms. A small kitchen, a room with a couch and tv, a bathroom, a room that I use as a bedroom when I'm at work and the newly added on room that they have boxes in, so i've never actually been able to use it, maybe now I will. The whole thing is more like an apartment.

"Okay, so whats the bad news?" I asked

"Well... Alan is going to take that room, you have to share your, um, space." He said, carefully trying not to piss me off, well, too late. Well hi there, this is me, being pissed off!

"What!" I said furiously. Why would they do this to me? I'm Chad Dylan freakin' Cooper! I've never shared a dressing room with anyone! If someone sleeps in here they'll now that I... ok I've said too much, no offence but I don't even trust my thoughts right now. "Why? I've never had to share a dressing room!" I said.

"Chad, everyone else is sharing. Portlyn and Penelope were, Devon and Trevor, and you've never shared with anyone, plus your 'dressing room'" he said with air quotes. "Is big enough to live in! You have an extra room to spare and we don't have anymore places to put Alan" He explained, getting mad for the first time in at least a year.

"What about Portlyn's room? He can go in there can't he?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"Now you know as well as I do that we only have same-sex dressing rooms. The other part of her room will be used by female guest stars."He says, calming down. "You're the one who wanted him here, you should be willing to share." He added before walking away and leaving me to my thoughts.

Okay, I guess it's no big deal really. I don't use that room so I'm not really losing anything, maybe just loosing some space on the couch and some food from the fridge. It's not so bad. I just need to calm down. I've been forced by my mother to go to anger managment classes, not that i'd willingly admit that or anything. I walk to my dressing room, to the room inside of it and close the door. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Something's different about today, I can feel it. Something's gonna change. I just know it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sonny's P.O.V.)<strong>_

"And we're good" Tawni says, backing away from me smiling, as she seems to always do after a make-over.

"Great, Thanks Tawni" I said giving her a hug.

I look at myself in the mirror. I am Alan again. I look the same as before, except of course, different clothes. The studio emailed me details. I have my own room next to Chad Dylan Cooper but they said there is a catch they will tell me in person.I will have my own closet so I should bring some of my normal clothes so I don't always have to wear my Mackenzie Falls uniform all the time. Lunch is at 12:30pm. We will be done filming normally around 5pm or 6pm. We are them released to do whatever we choose as long as it doesn't give a bad reputation to the show. In other words, no smoking, drinking, or doing drugs of any kind, well, in public anyways. I will Also have my own dresser, Desk, bed, and tv in my room. I have already decided to have Tawni help me make an 'emergency-Alan' kit, to keep at the studios. It has an extra wig and bald cap as well as a few emo-ish outfits Alan wears, also some makeup to make me look more boy-ish and basically everything needed to make me Alan just incase I stay overnight at the studios. They told me that my dressing room can be like a bedroom, I can hang pictures, have privacy, do whatever I wanted. I put the emergency kit in my suite case and more Alan things like outfits and shoes and a comb. I also brought some of my normal make-up so I can be myself if I needed to. But I put that in my makeup box that locks with a key. I'm all set now. I'm due at the studios any minute, altho I don't film today, I'm just settling in and seeing how they work. Today they are filming the last episode with Penelepe.

"Good luck Sonny." Alex said, hugging me, then immidiatly leaving to go to school, since it is almost 8:30am, which is the time I need to be there.

"Ok you want me to drive you then Sonny?" Tawni asked me.

"Of course, I don't really have much of a choice now do I?" I said laughing.

"You know, After you start becoming famous, you need to get your driver's liscens." She said, also laughing.

All too soon we were at the studios. I told the man my name and he opened the gate. I grabbed my suite case as Tawni grabbed a carry-on bag that I filled with some pictures of everyone. As we walked in, we were getting glares from everyone. We soon reached studio 2, which is the studio Mackenzie Falls was in and I ran into Mrs. Smith, from the auditions.

"Hello Mr. Monroe, Miss." Mrs. Smith said, greeting us, still not knowing Tawni's name.

"Its- Mizz" Tawni started as I say the last part with her, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Oh, right well, right this way." She said showing us to the rooms. She then explains how Chad's dressing room has multiple rooms and how one of them is my room and I will share everything in the space with him except for my personal room and his personal room but the kitchen, living room, and bathroom belonged to both of us. I nod every so often, taking in the information she was giving me. "You wont see me very often, since I am only the casting director for the studios but I go around to every show everyonce in a while, If you ever have more questions I would ask Chad or The director, Marshal. But I suggest you ask Marshal, Chad has an, issue with people sometimes, honestly i'd try to give him some space." She said.

"Okay, thats fine, I'll see you around sometime Mrs. Smith." I said in that guy voice that I had now become nearly perfect at this past week. All that practice had paid off.

As Mrs. Smith walks away I walk down the hallyway to the dressing rooms. I come to the one with a big 'C' on it, in a gold plauque but I can see that there is another plaque, but it's blank so I assume they are starting to add the 'A'. I knock on the door to see if anyone is in there although I know everyone is filming right now. Filming starts at 9am every week day. Since no one answered, I went on in with Tawni.

"Wow this place is huge!" She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I wonder which room is mine." I said.

"Well, lets find out, and if we just so happen to fall upon Chad's room, and a few drawers accidentally fly open and we just see something embarresing, then so be it." She said with an evil smile and a shrug as she starts walking toward a few doors.

"Tawni! stop! I don't think that's a good idea... what if he notices?" I ask.

"Come on Sonny, he's not even in here. Chad isn't gonna know" She says, trying to convince me.

"Chad isn't gonna know what?" I hear a familiar male voice say, coming from the door of the place. That's what I thought. Chad Dylan Cooper, in the flesh. "Go on, what am I not going to know?" Chad asks Tawni, impatiently, rudely even.

"well, we wanted to do some, uh...stuff since you weren't in here but now you are so I'm leaving" Tawni said , covering with a clever lie, but a clever lie that makes me have to be embarresed about later. She walks to me remembering that he thinks she is my fiance and kisses me on the cheek. "Call me later babe and we can have an...interesting conversation" She said with a fake wink as she walks out of the area, leaving me with an blush that I was unable to hide with this wig.

I notice Chad just raises his eyebrows the whole time she was talking, surprised that she was being so suggestive with a stranger.

"Well, thats quite a fiance you have there..." He said, trying hard not to insult her since I was in the room.

"um... yeah. Here's a question for ya big shot, can we just disregard everything that she said and act like that didn't just happen?" I say, still having obvious embarresment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chad's P.O.V.)<strong>_

"Come on Sonny, he's not even in here. Chad isn't gonna know" I heard Alan's... fiance... I think... say. ...isn't gonna know what? this is my dressing room, well and Alans but that doesn't really count. What were they planning on doing in MY dressing room that was so bad, they didn't want me to know about?

"Chad isn't gonna know what?" I say to them curiously. I see Alan's eyes widen a bit, as the blonde girl acts completely calm still. Neither of them was saying anything so I spoke again. "Go on, what am I not going to know?"I asked them, not bothering to be nice. I saw Alan look at the blonde and she just raised her eyebrow and turned towards me to speak.

"well, we wanted to do some, uh...stuff since you weren't in here but now you are so I'm leaving" She said in a bratty attitude as Alan's cheecks begin to turn red. My eyebrows slilghtly raise as I mentally note what she was talking about. _Sex._

She walks to him and kisses him on the cheek. "Call me later babe and we can have an...interesting conversation" She said winking to Alan and leaving as Alan's cheeks turn redder than before as he looks to the ground. My eyes Widen as I realize what she was talking about, how sexual she was being, not even caring I was in the room as I , again, mentally note what she was talking about. _Phone sex._Well, at least we know he has an active sex life.

"Well, thats quite a fiance you have there..." I said, trying to break the ice, while also trying to not make things awkward...fail, they are already awkward, that blonde made things awkward.

"um... yeah. Here's a question for ya big shot, can we just disregard everything that she said and act like that didn't just happen?" Alan says, now not even trying to hide his embarresment.

I smile a bit, holding in a small laugh. "Of course." I say. "Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" I say jokingly, with a very fake smile. As Alan lets out a small laugh.

"I'm Alan Monroe." He says with the same tone, shaking my hand. I sit on the couch and pat the spot next to me, signaling Alan to sit down.

"So, how long have you been engaged?" I asked him.

"Umm... not long really." he replies with a nervous smile, which I find odd.

"So... what's her name?" I ask, with there still being so much tension, you could cut it with a butter knife. **(A.N. for those of you who don't know, thats a revised quote from Ed, Edd, and eddy...or not but everytime i see that i think of the scnene where these is dense fog and one of them cuts trhough it with a knife nd puts it on a plate... probably Ed XD ok you may continue now)**

"Her names Tawni. Tawni Hart." He answered.

"How long have you been going out?" I asked, and the question threw him off guard and he had to think about it. For all the time he spent thinking about it, he sure didn't come of with a clever answer.

"A while" He blurted out as I look at him curiously. "She keeps track of those things, I'm just a guy." He said, explaining.

"Ah, yeah I know what you mean girls always keep track of that. I don't know why though, its not like I care how long I've been with them -" I say but am cut off before finishing the sentence.

"Because you only care that you're together now and thats what matters?" He said looking at me. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but I hope he was.

"Not exactly" I say. "I just care about how many times I can fuck them" I continued, smiling, while Alan looks to be a bit angry.

"You mean, you don't care, at all, about the girl herself, but just about the sex?" He said, raising his voice.

"Well, yeah. I guess that's the reason I'm not getting married"I said trying to laugh it off, but he gives me a look like my mother would when she was mad.

"Hey, if I remember correctly you and you're little blonde bimbo were just about to have sex in my dressing room, so you can't say you don't care about sex at all." I say, defending myself while also trying to make him see my point of view, but obviously failing.

"Its my dressing room now too you know, and just because she said that doesn't mean we were gonna do it!" He yelled at me.

" Oh come on! It's not like you haven't slept with her, you guys are getting married! You don't have to hide it from me!" I yell back.

"You don't need to be concerned with my personal life!" He yelled even louder.

"God! Why are you acting like such a girl! You're so frustrating!" I yelled as loud as I could and suddenly everything went silent and He just stood there looking at the floor.

"um... where's my room?" He asked,with loathing dripping in his voice, now dropping the conversation.

"Over there." I said pointing to the door next to mine in the hallway. He turned around to walk into his room as I go to the kitchen counter to grab my cell phone, which is the reason I went into the dressing room in the first place, and went back to the set.

"What was that about Chad? What did you do?" Marshal said in a bored tone.

"What are you talking about Marshal?" I ask, confused.

"I heard you two yelling in the dressing room." He said.

"Its nothing." I responded.

"It can't be nothing, I've heard Alan is a very nice kid, doesn't get mad easily." He said.

"Ok so I was talking to him because his blonde bimbo told me they were gonna have sex in the dressing room since I wasnt there then got pissed off and left and Alan got pissed off because we were talking about girls and I said I didn't really care how long I was with a girl and he started freaking out! where the hell did we find this guy!" I ask

"Chad"

"Yeah?"

"You hired him! so instead of complaining, film and after that, take him out for lunch, show him around town, go back to your place, go back to his place, just do something together! I can't have my original star and my newest star feuding! ok?" Marshal explained to Chad.

"Alright fine, whatever." I say as i walk to the cameras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sonny's P.O.V.)<strong>_

Wow. He is nothing like Mackenzie. After that little fight, I decided I'll watch their filming process after lunch, But right now Im going to set up my private room. I go through the bag with the pictures and take them out one by one. I hung up a couple of my parents. Some of Alex and I back in Wisconsin and some from us here. I also had only a few pictures of Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora but I hung those up as well. I've become pretty close to them . Although I haven't known them for long at all, hell I've barely been in hollywood for long, I know I can count on them and I trust them. Finally, I put up my favorite picture. It was taken a couple days ago, the gang and I went to the park and it was a picture of all of us laying down in the grass, our heads forming a circle. I, of course, was dressed as Alan. It was apart of Nico and Grady's "Guy Training". To take me out in public and see if people think I'm a guy. It worked. I hung that picture up, right over the bed. I hear a noise coming through the front of the dressing room as I look at the clock. Yep, it's time for lunch, that must be Chad.

"Alan?" He called out to me.

"Ya in my room, come on in." I said as I saw him walk in.

"So, umm, about earlier" He started, looking around at the pictures I put up in the room.

"Yeah, man. Don't worry bout it. Sorry I freaked out. I'm kinda just, goin through some stuff right now." I said, apologizing as he smiled.

"So, What do you say? We cool?" he asked with hopefull eyes.

"Yeah, We cool." I said smiling.

"So uh, Marshal thought it's be a good idea for us to go to lunch today, just have some 'bonding time'." He explained laughing.

"Yeah thats fine, maybe we can just go back to my place, hold on let me make a call." I said, excusing myself from the room to call the home phone.

(Phone Conversation)

"Hello?" I heard as she picked up the phone.

"Alex?" I asked.

"No The giant yellow Banan-of course its Alex!" She said, laughing.

"I don't have time for this now, are you busy?"

"Not really why?"

"I need you to get out."

"What...?" She asked, confused

"you heard me!"

"um...no"

"ok, im sorry for being rude. Now, please get out?" I asked again.

"Why do you need me to leave so badly?"

"Because, Chad is coming over and I already have a huge lie going, I don't want to have to add you into it. If I complicate my fake life anymore, I'll have to write every fact down on note cards just to keep track of them!" **(A.N. from the movie Just Go With It XD) **

She laughed at this.

"Alright Sonny, fine. Anyways, Tawni came by the house. I'll just go out to lunch with her. Be out of the house by 1:30 though, okay?" She said slowly.

"Alright"

"This is serious. I'm going back to our place at that time and if you're not gone, then consider me a part of you lie." She said sternly

"Okay, Okay, We'll be gone by then, See you later Alex"I said

"Yeah, See you around" She said as she hung up the phone and I walked back to Chad.

"Okay, its all set, Lets go to my place."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. 10 reviews by nxt week plz? =) any ideas then PM me =) thx.<strong>


	6. Chapter 4: Back to Filming

**A.N. Happy 4th of July! and for people in other countries, Happy monday! Although where I am its 12:01am so technically its now the 5th but it took me literally since I woke up, till now to write this and edit and everything. It wasnt supposed to be up til wed. or thur. but since its the 4th of july, I wanted to do something special. For those of u who dont live in the US, its independence day for us. Ok well I actually dont have much to say right now except my brother is at his last Boy Scouts camp... EVER!... He's turning 18 in sept. and will be a senior also and in my city, once you turn 18, you can't be a scout anymore. But since he's gone and i'll be home alone until 5pm everyday till he gets back on Sat. I might be able to write more and since I got this out today (Monday) I might be able to write another b4 the end of the week. I missed so much 2day for you guys! really! I woke up late, at like 1pm and I didn't eat anything yet. I missed Secret Life, Switched at Birth, and Teen Wolf (dnt worry i recorded them) and missed the whole day typing for you guys =) but its ok, I wont hold a grudge =). This whole chapter is in Chad's P.O.V. which nearly killed me, not writing about what Sonny was thinking during these couple events but I think you can imagine what she's thinking. It will start with her P.O.V. next time, I promise. I love Marshal in this chapter although he is barely in it and towards the end you'll see why XD ok. read. I command you =)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_Okay, its all set, Lets go to my place."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

**(Chad's P.O.V.)**

We caught a taxi on the way out as he told the guy his adress. We were there within minutes. It was a decent size, but nothing too fancy. As we walk up the steps to the door, Alan suddeny stops.

"Uh... wait here." He said walking in and slamming the door in my face, as I'm left standing infront of the house.

I hear Alan running through, I hear paper torn and things knocked over. A few minutes later he comes back to the door.

"Okay, come on in" He said smiling, and out of breath.

I walked in awkwardly and looked around.

"Nice place you got here." I said. "Does you fiance live with you?" I asked.

"Umm... no, well, uh yeah?" He said as I looked at him with confusion on my face

"Yes, she does." He said, more clear this time about the answer.

"Ok then." I said.

"Okay so what do you want to eat?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, what do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I have, leftover Chinese food, an uncooked chicken, hot pockets, or we can make pizza. Your choice." He said.

"Wait, you know how to make pizza?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my mom used to work at a pizza place. She taught me." He said.

"Ok, well, I have no idea how to make pizza but it sounds fun" I said smiling. "How do we start"

He smiled as I help him get the ingredients from the fridge and around the kitchen to make the dough. As I was carrying the small bowl of flour, I slipped, causing the flour to fly out of the bowl... onto Alan. He stands there shocked, and I decide to have some fun with it.

"Did you just flick flour at me?." He said, in a taunting voice.

"Maybe I did... and maybe I didn't" I taunted back.

"Well maybe I flicked some back." He said, flicking flour in my face "And maybe I didn't", he continued, with a smile on his face.

"Well I know you didn't because, if you did, I would've done this" I said, cracking an egg over his head, with a calm smile on my face. **(If you didn't know, that was a scene from an early episode of the suite life of zack and cody... i miss them... the ony difference is zack and cody were mad but keep in mind, Sonny and Chad arent mad, just joking around.)**

"And I probably wouldve done this" He said taking two eggs, cracking them over my head. I grabbed the bag of flour and he grabbed some baking powder from the fridge. We go into all out war mode, food flying everywhere. We went to the fridge alot, restocking on suplies. I grabbed mustard and he grabbed ketchup as we both squirt eachother everywhere. Suddenly, I slipped on some ketchup and if I was going down, Alan was going down with me so i grabbed his arm and I accidentally land on top of him as we both let out a small scream as we hit the floor.

"ha ha. You scream like a girl" I said to him, laughing.

He just send me a playful glare. "Shut up." He said as we both laughed.

Suddenly we both just stop laughing, our smile replaced by calm faces. I looked into his eyes and noticed for the first time, they were dark brown, almost black. I let a very small smile spread across my lips as he smiles back to me. Then, out of the blue I heard someone clear their throat. We both jumped slightly and looked up I saw a girl staring at us.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said with her arms crossed, giving a death glare to Alan, While he looks at her with wide eyes.

"Oh uh... h-hey Alex." He said, as I get off of him and help him up. "We were just, making lunch." He said, nervously laughing, as she just raises her eyebrows.

"Right, um... Alan, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked him, as he turned to me.

"I'll be right back, just a minute." He said to me as he walked out of the room with her, leaving me in the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" I hear her yell, which made me curious. I know its wrong but, he wont find out I was listening. I go to the wall, put my ear to it, and listened. Thank god its a thin wall.

"Weren't you supposed to be gone?" he yelled back to her.

"Yeah, I was. I told you to be gone by 1:30pm and guess what time it is?... 2:15!" She yelled.

"Oh shit, Chad's late for filming." Alan said.

"I don't care! I told you to stay out of the house so I didn't have to get involved with this but no, you just couldn't listen!" She yelled, frustrated. "and what the hell was that? What were you two doing? You were supposed to have lunch not do... whatever I saw!" She continued.

"I'm sorry ok? None of it happen again, I promise." He said. There was a slight moment of silence, although I could hear them move slightly. **(A.N. It was a hug, i just didnt know how to desribe it if he couldn't see them)**Then came her voice again.

"Ok, ok. Just tell him I'm your maid or something" She said, this time sounding like she cared.. "I'm going up to my room, I'll see you when you get back. Call me if you're gonna be late." She said as I heard footsteps going up the stairs.I backed up and sat on the counter as Alan came back in the room.

"Hey, what was that about?" I asked, acting like I didn't know any of it. You know, there is a reason I'm called an Actor.

"Oh nothing. That was just my maid" He said, lying to me. "I was supposed to be gone by now so she could clean." He said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, I'm not stupid. I heard you guys talking, and I know exactly who she is." I say. Maybe I can't actually keep information to myself.

He sighed. "Ok, fine your right she's-"

"The other woman." I said continuing his sentence. He gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean." He asked, playing dumb no doubt.

"I mean. Your cheating on your fiance with her. I mean, she said it herself, she lives here. Who else would she be. I mean dude, you don't have to lie to me about that stuff. Its all good." I explained.

He got a look of realization. "Oh right she's the... other women." He said, agreeing with me, smiling awkwardly.

"You know what, Chad, your late for filming, lets get back to the studio. While your filming I'll go pick up some chinese food ok?" He says to me.

"Yeah that sounds fine." I say.

"I'll give it to you on your break" He said. I laughed causing him to stare, confused, at me.

"... That's what she said" I said, still laughing slightly

"Oh wow.. you didn't tell me you were funny" He said sarcasticly.

We walked out of the house and got a taxi back. Sure I got yelled at by Marshal and some of my co-stars but lunch with Alan was fun, I have to admit. They had a few scenes to film without me so I got aa break and went to the dressing room and ate chinese food with Alan. Everything was normal... that is until I went into Alan's room.

"Hey dude." I said, walking in un-announced.

"Ah" I screamed as he put something under his pillow. "God, what the hell are you doing in here?" He yelled, freaking out.

"Sorry, didn't know you had such a deep secret under that pillow." I said laughing as he is still a little freaked out, but mostly calmed down.

"Ok, lets set a rule right now Chad, okay?" He says.

"Alright."

"Ok, You don't come in this room unless I say you can and I don't key your car and trash your room... deal?" He said calmly. I hope he's joking.

"Deal, sorry, really man, I am, but can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure."

"What's under your pillow?" I say with an evil smile.

His eyes widen. "...nothing..." He said, unbelievably.

I run towards his bed to get to the pillow and he was guarding it. We were both yelling, wrestling, Trying to get what was behind the pillow when the door opened. our mouths dropped open and eyes widened as we suddenly froze in place as we see Marshal, staring at us. Confused, I looked down at our position... Awkward... I opened my mouth to talk when he cut me off.

"I don't even want to know" Marshal said. "I brought over the script for next week for you two. I'll just, uh, leave it on the counter in the kitchen." He says as he turns around to walk out.

"Wait!" I yelled to him as he looked back at me.

"I-it's not what it looks like" I stuttered.

"Hey it's none of my business what you do on break. Don't ask, don't tell." He said walking out. I got off of Alan and we both break out with laughter.

"That... was great!" Alan said, laughing uncontrolably.

"Great? Are you kidding? Now he thinks im gay!" I said "He's probably gonna tell portlyn now" I continue, still laughing.

"Why would he tell Portlyn?" He asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend. Man, she's gonna be pissed." I explain, still laughing a bit.

"What were we fighting about anyways?" He asked, truthfully not remembering.

"What was under your pillow, by the way... what WAS under your pillow?" I ask.

"Nothing..." He responded.

I quickly stood up and grabbed a book from under the pillow as he tries to reach for it, but failing.

"A diary?" I said, shocked. "You have a diary? Oh man this is too good." I said, laughing at the book that had 'Diary' written on the cover in cursive. I looked at Alan and he just rolled hhis eyes, but they widened when he saw me open to a random page. I stood up on his bed reading it out loud as he freaks out and stands up to try and get it back.

"Dear Diary." I read. "Today there was a new kid at our school, Taylor. One word. Amazing!" I read as Alan climbed on the bed. I kept it above my head because I have to admit it. He is short. 5'4, 5'5 at the most. He reaches up but still can't grab it. Then, a look spread across his fac, telling me he had an idea. From what I've seen, him having an idea is never good. Then I found out why it wasn't good. His 'brilliant' idea was to grab my crotch, Not hard, not to hurt me, just to surprise me enough to drop the diary, ...and it worked, I did drop the book and he grabbed it. Then he just smiled at me and walked out, leaving me still standing there, shocked. Then, out of the blue he came back in.

"This is my room, get out." He said jokingly as he laughed.

"Ok, ok I'm goin. I have to finish filming anyways, I'll see ya later Alan." I said

"Yeah, see ya later." He said.

I walked out and went back to filiming.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

***1st thing; I think this is the longest day ever! and 2nd yay! 2 awkward Channy moments in one story? you ask?...your welcome =). or would they be called Chalan? hm... questions... Review. **

***2nd. PM if you have any ideas for ANY of my stories or for a new story, or collab idea. Thx =) **

***and 3rd. Oh and btw its now 12:19am so I spent about 18min. in the "Edit/Preview Document" section of the site, going over it... yay =)**


	7. Chapter 5: See ya later

**A.N. Hi readers. This is Destinee's friend Chris. she wasn't going to post but she finished typing this up so I made sure to upload it. sorry I dont have a story to drag on about and bore you with :) enjoy tha chapter. Review, tell her what you think :) oh and PS... this picks up from the diary scene in the last chapter, just this time its what Sonny is thinking and its continued a little...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_"This is my room, get out." He said jokingly as he laughed._

_"Ok, ok I'm goin. I have to finish filming anyways, I'll see ya later Alan." I said_

_"Yeah, see ya later." He said._

_I walked out and went back to filiming._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now:<strong>_

**(Sonny's P.O.V.)**

My eyes widen.

"...nothing..." I said, not being very convincing.

Chad ran toward me on the bed to get my journal from under the pillow I was guarding. Soon we began to raise our voices, both trying to get what was under the pillow. Then he did something unexpected and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulders. I have to admit, my butt beside his face isn't very flattering... at all but he soon gently, but roughly, throwing me back on the bed, which began a wrestling match between us.

Soon I heard the door open and stared at Marshal, staring back at us. I then notice Chad look down to see why Marshal was so shocked, thats when I realized it. I was under him,on my back with my right leg on his shoulder, good thing im flexible. He was on top of me, balancing himself on his hands which held my hands above my head. His knees were on the bed also while I see his eyes go wide. Good, that means I'm not the only one who thinks this is awkward. I mean, this must look horrible to Marshal. Seeing us like this, sweating and breathing hard and-oh why am I even descibing this? Chad was about to speak but Marshal spoke before Chad could get a word out.

"I don't even want to know" Marshal said. "I brought over the script for next week for you two. I'll just, uh, leave it on the counter in the kitchen." He says as he turns around to walk out.

"Wait!" I Heard Chad call out.

"I-it's not what it looks like" He continued, nervously.

"Hey it's none of my business what you do on break. Don't ask, don't tell." He said walking out.

Finally, Chad got off of me, untangling ourselves as he sits down on the bed as well as I do.

"That... was great!" I said, not being able to stop my laughter.

"Great? Are you kidding? Now he thinks im gay!" Chad said. "He's probably gonna tell portlyn now" Chad said, regretting his laughter, but thats's not stopping him.

"Why would he tell Portlyn?" I asked. curious.

"Because she's my girlfriend. Man, she's gonna be pissed." he explain, letting out small laughs still. Hmm... I wish someone would've mentioned that to me.

"What were we fighting about anyways?" I asked. I guess the Marshal thing made me forget.

"What was under your pillow, by the way... what WAS under your pillow?" He asked, giving me an evil eye.

"Nothing..." I responded, hoping he would let it go.

He sits up fast and reaches for the pillow as I do as well but he gets there first.

"A diary?" He said, shocked. "You have a diary? Oh man this is too good." he said, laughing at my journal. Ok, I admitt, maybe it wasn't the best idea to put 'Diary' on the front of it...

He looked at me, with an evil smile, causing me to roll my eyes. I became shocked when I saw him open a page around the middle of the small book. He stood up on the bed as I start to freak out. That, right there, could blow my cover. My eyes pop open even wider and my head snaps to look at him.

"Dear Diary." He read. "Today there was a new kid at our school, Taylor. One word. Amazing!" He said, continuing to read the page. I'm lucky that Taylor is a guy's and a girl's name, or else I could be in trouble here.

I qouickly jump up, standing on the bed as he puts the small book above his head, as far as his hands could reach. I try to reach it but I'm not tall enough. I jumped up, bumping against him a few time while I do, when I suddenly got an idea. I guess I had my 'idea face' on because he looked at me with curious eyes. I kept trying to reaach up but he was taller than me so it didn't help.

Then, I knew it was time for my "great" plan. I've seen guys at my old school do it before so I figured, 'why not?'. I grab his member through the crotch of his jeans, giving it a slight squeeze, which shocked him and made him let out a slight gasp as he dropped the small book. I look at his face without him noticing while I bend down to grab the small book he dropped on the bed, seeing a shocked expression. Then I jump off the bed and just walked out, when I realize something, I came back.

"This is my room, get out." I said jokingly as I noticed he was still wearing a shocked expression so I laugh a bit.

"Ok, ok I'm goin. I have to finish filming anyways, I'll see ya later Alan." He said, standing up passing me as I walk in the room.

"Yeah, see ya later." I said. watching him walk out.

Well that was. Interesting, to say the least. When I got done fully unpacking I saw that filming was over and Chad knocked on my door.

"Yeah, come in." I said. Packing bookbag with some stuf to leave. This whole not-having-a-purse thing is gonna be the death of me.

"Hey I was talkin to the others and we all want to throw you a 'welcome' party." Chad said, walking in the room smiling. "So what do you say, you in?"

"Um... well when were you guys thinkin?" I asked.

"We were thinking Friday, an hour or two after filming, we could all meet in our dressing room, your room and mine being off limits of course. It'll be small, just the cast, maybe some of the actors from other shows but thats it. We can have some music, get some beer, have fun, whatever. Sound good?" He explained.

"hm... It sounds fun." I say

"Ok well, then make sure you have stuff here for the night and morning and we'll be good." He said

"Alright yeah, thats cool, dude." I say.

"Ok well so far we have Portlyn, Devon, Skylar, Trevor, Me, and you. Just listen to me when I say this alright?" He said.

"Alright what is it?" I ask.

"Well... um... you might not want to... I'm trying to not say this bluntly but I'm gonna have to... Don't um... grab any of the other guys crotch's, they'd freak out." He said, jokingly, while my cheeks go red, causing him to laugh more.

"Right." I say, embarressed.

"Calm down dude, I'm joking. It wasn't that big of a deal but I-"

"I need to talk to you two." Marshal said, cutting off Chads laughter, as well as his sentence.

"Ok shoot." I said, trying to calm down.

"Ok well I've noticed you two are very, um, fond... of eachother." He said, looking Chad in the eyes and then me.

"Look Marshal, I know you mean good but you've got it all wr-"

"I know you think you have to hide this from me, but you don't! I support both of you in whatever decisions you make. You might not want to tell the press just yet. I don't think fans will take likely when they learned a new cast member turned Hollywood's Tween Heart throb gay do you?" Marshal said laughing, cutting off Chad again.

"No but we-"

"Its ok guys. Really! I won't tell any one but you will have to eventually. Goodbye you two. Alan, be ready for your first day of filming tomorrow. I just never expected this from Chad..." Marshal said, this time cutting me off while looking at us with sympathy and walking out, leaving Chad and I staring at eachother.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"...So..." He said with the same tone.

"When exactly are we planning on telling him we're not gay?" I asked bluntly, laughing, causing him to laugh also.

"Dude, I would say right now, but theres no way he would listen."He said laughing. "maybe if we just don't bring it up to him again, he'll forget about it." He said

"I hope." I said laughing with him

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Alan." He said., calming down.

"Yeah, see ya later, Chad" I said to him.

**A.N. Do any of you notice that this has been a really really long day for them? its lasted like 3 or 4 chapters! so I had to end the day lolz. Ik this one is shoter than normal but lets just say I recently had an unpleasant ex-bf experience tht i wont get into details about =/ either way this is all Sonny's P.O.V. and what she thought about the whole situation tht was in the last chapter. Review. :)**


	8. Contest to continue stories

*******Very Important information below********

**To my readers**: I am_ so_ sorry! I have been so busy, I've barely even gotten online in the past two years. I am sad to announce that I have completely lost interest in Channy as a couple and many stories associated with it. But I still get people reading and favoriting it every week and that couldn't make me happier. So I'm proposing an offer. I am going to choose people to continue my stories, so they won't just die off :) And what better way to choose what author will do this than...A contest! Simple rules really.** 1)Write the next chapter in whatever story you want to personlly continue writing**. _(If you don't want to post it as a story then you can PM me with the chapter. If you do post it, please mention in the title it is for my contest so I know.)_** 2)Tell which story it is**. **3)And then just slightly explain to me** _(Through PM)_ **what you would have happen in the story or where the plot will go.** So if this contest goes as intented, then each of my stories will be continued, hopefully by good writers :) If you have any questions, just ask. I WILL most likely start writing again soon but probably not with the SWAC couples. Most likely with Supernatural-Destiel and Sabriel. (If you don't watch it, you should. My friends got me addicted :) I wish you all well :) As of now, the **contest will end July 14th**, so be thinking and writing. The **results will be posted the 15th**. Thanks!


End file.
